User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Bokola Eaters (Fiji) vs. Leopard Society (Africa)
Cannibalism is one of the most horrific crimes known to man. Nothing is more disgusting than the thought of a human willingly eating another. It has shown up in fiction from time to time but today, two of the past's most fearsome cannibal groups will battle. The Bokola Eaters, Fiji's fierce warriors seeking longpig! The Leopard Society, a horrific cult from Africa that believes they are leopards! Who is Deadliest? Bokola Eaters Bio:Longpig used to be a delicacy in Fiji. Almost every tribe indulged in it but for longpig, you need bokola. Bokola is dead bodies which is what warriors would bring back after hunts. Using specialized forks and sometimes engaging in games with the soon-to-be-meals, they would even eat others in the same tribe if they were fat enough. They would eat sailors, refugees, and missionaries. The last one resulting in a curse that ended the cannibalism. Weapons- Short:Gata A stone and wood club with an angled cutting edge and spur, good for cutting and breaking bones. Mid:Tonga A barbed 12 foot long spear designed to incapacitate victims with multiple puncture wounds. Long:Bow A classic weapon that combines fast shots and accurate ones with stone arrows. Leopard Society Bio:A cult based around the consumption of flesh and organs in return for the power of a leopard. Surprisingly sneaky, as murders were plotted ahead of time and enacted by an executioner. The leopard hooded man would then carve an unfortunate soul up to bring back to the other members. The ceremonies would involve drinking blood and eating flesh. They also made an elixir from brewed intestines and were also bandits. They were not above killing travelers as well. Weapons- Short:Metal Tip Claws and Fangs The signature weapons for cutting through flesh for rituals. Mid:Ishlangu A 2.5 foot long iron and wood spear that weighs 1.5 pounds, invented by Shaka Zulu for warfare. Long:Iwisa A throwing club that can be used for melee combat, 2 feet long and 1 pound made from African Hardwood. Fight takes place in a jungle during noon. Votes need edges or two paragraphs. Voting ends on October 29th. The Battle Five Bokola Eaters surrounded a beat-up man with a leopard hood. While they laughed and chatted, one of them noticed a big rock and dared one of his fellows to run the man's head into it. Smiling, he took hold of the hood and took off running while the man yelled in pain. Suddenly a wooden club flew through the air and hit the bokola eater in the head. The iwisa caused a lethal blow that cracked the man's skull open. The rest of the group was shocked before another one was stabbed in the back with metal tip claws and his throat ripped out with fangs. The chief reacted quickly and smashed the Leopard Society member with his gata repeatedly breaking bones as the rest joined in. Their friend was dead but at least so was his killer. One went to get his tonga and the other got his bow and quiver. The other Leopard Society member had fled into the jungle where the others tried to keep him in the middle and gave him an ishlangu. It wasn't long before they heard the Bokola Eaters' shouts and one pulled out another iwisa. The weapon was thrown at the archer but it missed the entire group and he fired an arrow into the man's eye. He fell down with a horrifying scream as the two groups charged each other. The tonga spearman impaled a member's stomach only for him to fight past the pain and spash his throat. He soon got an arrow in his neck as well before a gata smashed his skull. Now with only two left, the groups circled each other before the Leopard Society member threw his ishlangu at the archer. The man was hit in the chest but didn't die. The wounded member swung his spear at the man's throat, slitting it. As the body crashed to the ground, the chief considered his options. He lunged at the healthy Leopard Society member and swung his gata like a madman. The Leopard Society member found an opening and slashed at the Bokola Eater but he blocked with the gata and kicked the man back. Before he could kill him however, the wounded member thrust his ishlangu repeatedly into his back. Blood flowed out of the man's mouth before he collapsed. The Leopard Society member got up and thanked his fellow member. They heard other members yelling out to them and the healthy member dragged the chief's body with them as they went to greet the others. They had lost many but at least they would be more powerful now. Winner:Leopard Society Expert's Opinion The Bokola Eaters had the better short and long range weapon but a hilariously ineffective mid range weapon. The Leopard Society's ishlangu was a worthy weapon and their greater experience with taking on villages and colonies gave them the win. Category:Blog posts